Glittering Cloud
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Peut-être Red a-t-il trouvé son ennemi dans l'ennui. Red/Green.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** _Pokémon_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 4800~

**Personnages :** Red, Green, Giovanni (Red/Green).

**Notes :** post-Génération I (RBJ), certainement une uchronie puisque la Génération II n'y apparaît pas.

Écrit dans le cadre d'un même à kinks en octobre 2011 autour de l'idée 'trouble psychologique/folie' (en folâtrant également du côté de 'Enemies working together').

o

o

o

o

o

Le teeshirt de Green sent sa transpiration, une chaleur qui se répand dans les narines de Red et fait mine de s'y installer, mais qui disparaîtra aussitôt le contact rompu ; il sent le soleil, le vent tiède, les rires doux et la terre réchauffée qui se morcèle gentiment entre des doigts ; il sent les lombaires brièvement gainées, les gestes simples et inutiles sur les chemins chatoyants – mais l'absence d'odeur de Red finit toujours par envahir le tissu.

Les yeux de Green, leur couleur sapin parcourue d'une pointe de chrome, d'un fragment d'impérial, d'une brume viride, sont habités par un rayon d'aurore soutaché d'ambre, de blé et de caramel dansant dans les rainures de ses iris, fuyant au gré des mouvements de la lumière : une forêt épaisse et pourtant éclairée dans toutes ses nuances, ondoyantes sous le souffle qui fait vibrer sa cime, inondée par des flaques de halos mordorés coulant jusqu'au sol en faisant briller la poussière, une forêt dont le bois est fauve, acajou, roux selon l'éclat qui vient jouer et s'emprisonner dans les cheveux de Green, sauvages et indomptés, une forêt dans laquelle Red court pour s'y lover – mais Green finit toujours par cligner des paupières et celles-ci avalent immédiatement l'image.

Red, lui, est rouge, noir, et même pas tout à fait blanc.

Tout respire, chez Green, tout vit, tout s'affirme, tout se dégage dans un flux de sensations à percevoir et à recevoir. Les muscles de Green lui racontent les marches et escalades, le poids d'Evoli sur son épaule et autour de son cou, les rires à gorge déployée, les aventures personnelles et dispensables, celles que Green a rencontrées sans les chercher le long des routes qu'il a reprises juste parce qu'il le souhaitait ; la peau de Green lui parle d'énergie et de forces gaspillées pour la simple beauté de leur libération, elle entoure Red ou s'étend sous ses doigts, elle le pique et le brûle mais réveille sa propre chair et lui fait reprendre forme pendant les entrechocs où il saisit et est touché ; les lèvres de Green lui décrivent l'arrogance cinglante et la prétention grandiloquente ; et parfois, comme par accident, les dents de Green ancrent des souvenirs que Red rend sans compter ; et parfois, les ongles de Green apprennent inlassablement à Red un besoin là où il ne voyait aucune nécessité. Tout, dans ce que Green apporte, se transforme en combat : Red connaît cela ; il peut agir ; qu'importe la situation, il ne peut pas à la fois _être _et se laisser submerger.

La chaleur finit toujours par disparaître, et Red reprend pied.

o

o

« C'est parce que ton équipe est trop puissante que tout te paraît trop facile », a négligemment commenté Green, un jour.

Pikachu a brièvement bougé son oreille droite, comme pour l'avertir, mais Green s'est contenté de le fixer du regard, un rictus au coin des lèvres, comme pour le mettre au défi de protester. Green ne s'est pas réalisé menacé. Il n'est pas parvenu à observer la lueur désapprobatrice dans les yeux de Pikachu. Il n'a pas senti la tension qui s'est accumulée à l'extrémité de la queue du Pokémon. Il n'a pas perçu les efforts que Pikachu a déployés pour rester impassible et immobile.

Red a passé sa main au-dessus de la tête de Pikachu, juste pour l'effleurer et avaler cette concentration que celui-ci s'efforçait de ne pas libérer.

« Tu le gâtes trop », a continué Green, presque plus sérieusement, en soupirant, comme s'il savait avoir raison quoiqu'il arrive. « Je comprends que c'est un contrat entre toi et eux. Mais captures-en de nouveaux, entraîne-les aussi. Maître ou pas, ton équipe est en train de te laisser derrière elle. »

Ce jour-là, le duel s'est terminé comme tous ceux qui l'ont précédé. Evoli se reposait encore sur les genoux de Green, sa respiration profonde et calme, sa tête légèrement rentrée dans sa collerette blanche, ses pattes repliées sous son corps, son pelage épais gonflant doucement à chaque inspiration : soigneusement lustré, noisette brillante sur le pantalon beige de Green.

Pikachu, lui, n'a même pas eu besoin d'une seule baie.

« Et si t'as atteint le bout, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne redescends toujours pas ? »

Green vit selon ses propres règles, se fraye son propre chemin, se contente de ce qu'il arrache et parvient à s'épanouir en vagabondant, comme une graine entraînée par les vents ; il respire ainsi. Il fonctionne sans connaître les lois qui le régissent.

Ce n'est pas la faute de Green s'il ne comprend pas. Mais Red a voulu qu'il apprenne et lui a donc montré.

« T'as vraiment une chance atroce pour trouver les plus teigneux du premier coup. T'as aucun mérite », a grincé Green, vaincu par l'Embrylex que Red venait de capturer.

Green est comme les autres ; il ne s'aperçoit de rien. Il croit que l'adrénaline et la concentration seules expliquent la fatigue, il croit recevoir l'euphorie qu'il ressent au combat de l'extérieur. Il ignore que lorsqu'Evoli dort, c'est lui-même qui récupère une énergie qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Il ne réalise pas ce qui se passe en lui, il ne sent pas que la délégation qui l'unit aux membres de l'équipe qu'il choisit prend en lui plus que des injonctions ; que c'est sa propre force, souterraine, qui se trouve ponctionnée à travers ses ordres ; que son attention et celle du Pokémon sur le terrain sont la même ; que tous ces entraînements ne servent qu'à synchroniser deux cœur originellement étrangers.

_Il paraît_, a un jour soufflé Pikachu, _que les humains ont presque tous oublié_.

Green ne sent pas. Green ne sait pas. Il pense que combattre transforme Red en poupée de glace.

Green ne comprend pas que Red n'a pas fini, que les entraînements et l'adversité imposée ne sont qu'un moyen vers quelque chose de plus important qu'un simple partage d'épreuves et de sorts.

Ce que Red veut travailler, c'est ce lien qui n'est toujours pas parfait et qui l'empêche de s'enflammer.

o

o

Le combat prend différentes formes, se module de mois en mois, de minute en minute, transforme un duel en duo où il leur faut chacun apprendre à se coordonner à l'autre dans le fracas de leur collision. Les mots de Green tombent les uns après les autres, pas le temps, pas la peine, autre chose à noter, des souffles avalés, aspirés par l'autre. Les yeux de Green s'ouvrent et Red y plonge ; plus besoin de vêtements pour porter son odeur, Red se lie à elle, la laisse s'imprimer sur sa peau jusqu'à l'en étouffer, la laisse remplir le vide jusqu'à saturation pour, qu'enfin, il puisse respirer, lèvres contre lèvres, langue glissant contre langue, bouche ouverte sur celle de Green, corps de Green contre le sien, Red se débat sur Green, sous Green, en Green, autour de Green, _contre_ Green, parce que c'est un combat et que Red ne vit que comme cela. Le _peut-être_ se transforme en _il faut_, Red se perd à l'instant où il se trouve, emporté, emportant, déchiré, déchirant, réduit à tout et au néant, pas de lenteur, juste l'urgence, juste le nécessaire, juste _Green_.

o

o

Ils ne se regardent pas souvent.

Green n'aime pas se sentir observé, s'agace quand des yeux se posent trop longtemps sur lui, invective, puis passe à l'attaque quand il ne sent pas écouté. Red ne se souvenait pas d'un gamin susceptible, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais Green ne se détend jamais vraiment devant lui depuis qu'ils sont partis pour la première fois du village, semble toujours prudent ou sur la défensive (et en combat comme dans ses discours, Green préfère toujours être celui qui mord le premier).

Tous ces matchs ont permis à Red de l'avoir en face de lui, de remarquer ses gestes nerveux et coutumiers, la façon dont ses épaules s'excentrent légèrement en arrière dès que son camp se met à attaquer, son habitude de fermer ses poings lorsqu'il s'apprête à esquiver, son regard rapide sur la droite quand il va pour crier de bondir ou de s'envoler, ses jambes tendues quand il s'apprête à ordonner une plongée dans le territoire adverse. Tant de réactions que Red connaît et apprend à redécouvrir, inlassablement ; parce que c'est Green qui s'exprime à travers elles, parce que c'est Green qui se tient devant lui, Green qui dépend et s'adapte à chaque décision de Red.

C'est une danse, se répète Red, et son cœur s'enfle comme s'il respirait. Une danse qui pourrait facilement être mortelle. Une danse où Red et Green sont eux-mêmes sur le terrain qu'ils créent, de chaque côté de l'arène. Une danse où la défaite d'un compagnon rend l'humain vulnérable, une danse où les règles pourraient se disloquer à chaque instant, une danse dans laquelle Red se noierait volontiers.

o

o

Crocs contre épaule, dents contre cou, expiration brutale ; doigts qui percent, griffes qui s'enfoncent, gémissement ; corps agrippés, pression contre chair, feulement ; course l'un contre l'autre, stries et marques, Green en pestera, Green en rira, et la sueur, avec son parfum de Green, coule le long du ventre de Red, et la gorge de Green vibre contre les dents de Red et Red empêche la voix de Green de sortir parce qu'il est de toute façon le seul à l'entendre et à la sentir. Course contre Green, le long de Green, pour Green, par Green, à travers Green, le corps façonné par Green, les oreilles emplies par les grondements de Green, malmené par Green, entraîné, violenté par Green dans la tempête furieuse qui fait battre et vivre le sang de Red.

o

o

« J'arrête les frais. »

Green est déjà devant la grotte, un lourd sac posé à côté de lui, lorsque Red revient de son entraînement le long des chutes rocailleuses. Green a amené des provisions pour ce qu'il n'apportera plus avec ponctualité.

« J'en ai marre, c'est fini. Tu te débrouilles, maintenant. Cet endroit, je veux plus en entendre parler. »

La voix de Green n'est pas tout à fait froide, presque maîtrisée : il planifie. Evoli gémit à côté de lui. Pikachu bondit à terre. Red ne bouge pas.

« Tu sais où me trouver, de toute façon. »

Il y a un fond d'espoir dans la phrase de Green ; Red peut au moins le reconnaître et hoche la tête, mais il ne dit rien, même quand le champion de Jadielle s'en va.

Et Red le savait déjà, mais Green ne revient plus.

Juste comme ça.

o

o

Red progresse, s'améliore, avance ; ou continue, au moins. C'est Green qui a atteint ses limites, Green qui est laissé en arrière ; Green qui l'abandonne, seul, devant, au sommet du monde, Green qui n'est pas là lorsque le Mont Argent se referme peu à peu sur Red et souffle à travers le givre sa volonté de l'immobiliser dans un cercueil de glace.

Cela fait des années qu'il a appris à dépendre de cet air. Red connaît cet endroit depuis presque toujours. La montagne est lisse, déjà ciselée, déjà façonnée, déjà polie par les rafales et le temps : il ne pourra rien lui apporter, tout juste lui échapper. En son sein, Red n'a que le silence et l'immobilité pour lui rappeler qu'un corps vivant est un corps qui meurt un peu plus à chaque instant, mais il peut y arriver, tant qu'il ne s'oublie pas, tant qu'il n'oublie pas, tant qu'il se débat.

Il y a des braises à l'intérieur de Red. Il parvient tout juste à les rallumer en partant se précipiter dans le gouffre des combats, mais ça n'est pas assez, jamais assez. Red veut des flammes jaillissantes, l'explosion continue, le feu qui dévore et fait battre un corps à son propre rythme ; mais au lieu de cela, les ombres s'étendent et s'enfuient en se bousculant devant les flammes allumées le soir, même si elles restent autour, prêtes à fondre sur les surfaces temporairement éclairées dès que la menace aura disparu ; les bourrasques hurlent hystériquement et s'écrasent avec fracas contre les rochers ; les nuages vomissent leur neige par saccades convulsives ; la pierre grince sous les pieds et autour de Red, mais c'est l'univers qu'il a toujours connu, se répète-t-il, et le seul monde qui vit vraiment.

o

o

C'est un défi, se répète Red, et un moment viendra où le jeu s'arrêtera, mais rien n'arrive pour signaler cet évènement : pas encore, parce que rien n'est fini. Un duel d'endurance, qui se transformera peut-être en duo, il peut le faire, c'est un combat qu'il gagnera, parce qu'il est Red et qu'il ne connaît que cela. S'il n'a pas capitulé la veille, aucune raison pour partir aujourd'hui.

Le Mont Argent est rempli, se répète Red. _Pas d'odeurs, pas de couleurs, pas de goûts, pas de sons, pas de textures, pas d'énergie à trouver_, mais ça n'est pas vrai. L'eau gelée qui fait hurler les matières ; les exhalations du blanc ; la saveur du vent ; la musique des rochers sous ses doigts ; sa vie mise en jeu contre le temps ; il y a tout, tout qui se mélange, une horde qui s'accorde dans un nouvel ordre.

Il n'est pas seul, se répète Red, six Pokéballs sont là avec lui et surmontent tout parce qu'ils peuvent encore continuer, six compagnons lui ont accordé leur confiance parce que Red sait jusqu'où les mener.

Il ressent quelque chose, se répète Red, même si l'explosion interne ne dure jamais, même si tout menace de devenir terne dans une indifférence froide, même pas glaciale, sans extrêmes, juste un milieu qui est aussi une fin.

_Il n'y a plus aucun défi pour faire battre son cœur_, mais ça n'est pas vrai, se répète Red en essayant d'y croire.

o

o

Lentement, comme la neige, Red se dé-  
>sa<br>grè  
>ge.<p>

o

o

Le blanc l'empêche de respirer.

Il s'étend autour de lui, blanc des flocons, blanc de la glace, blanc du ciel, blanc du sol, blanc des parois, indifférencié. Il enveloppe Red dans une étreinte suffocante, cherche à entrer dans sa gorge pour le broyer, à tout recouvrir pour mieux l'étouffer.

Red essaie de brûler l'absence de pigments, mais le feu ne parvient pas à l'avaler et, pire, la neige est celle qui finit par mordre et achever le foyer. Le blanc se faufile partout, s'approprie ce qu'il peut, va jusqu'à s'attaquer à la peau de Red : il le voit en expirant cette buée froide.

Peut-être Red a-t-il trouvé son ennemi dans l'ennui.

Il ne sait pas comment affronter cet adversaire présent et insaisissable. Il n'y a plus personne pour lutter contre lui, avec lui, parce que le second, celui qui le suivait depuis toujours, a abandonné, a capitulé, Green l'a laissé continuer sans lui dire jusqu'où il devait aller. Il n'y a personne devant lui, personne à poursuivre, rien à faire, rien à trouver, aucune réponse, rien à prouver, rien à accomplir, juste les vagues fragments d'un titre à conserver, rien, rien, rien, rien rien rien rien rien, seulement un combat pour rester vivant au milieu de l'absence et du blanc.

Un jour, quand la neige cesse de tomber, Red s'échappe de la prison que son refuge est progressivement devenu.

o

o

« Je ne vous rejoins pas », assène Red, parce qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté.

Il sent Pikachu, dans sa Pokéball, qui gronde et crache, prêt à jaillir pour l'aider ; mais Red n'en aura pas besoin, il le sait.

Rien ne lui échappera s'il ne le veut pas.

« Votre coopération peut effectivement m'être utile », précise Red en étrécissant les yeux (retenant son 'vous n'êtes bon qu'à ça'), « mais vous n'êtes qu'un moyen. »

Il a besoin de brûler, de vibrer, de trouver quelque chose, des défis à relever, un but à surmonter, une myriade d'adversités (plus jamais blanches), de plonger dans le brasier, de trembler devant l'indéterminé. Il a besoin de plus, et s'il n'y a personne, s'il n'y a rien devant lui, Red bifurquera, prendra un chemin détourné, affrontera les divinités, les protecteurs, juste pour qu'ils puissent l'ébranler au plus profond de son corps.

Red prouve une fois de plus qu'il excelle à traquer ce qu'il poursuit, mais pour eux, pour ces figures de légende, il sait qu'il doit requérir de l'aide afin de les trouver.

(Il y a encore un parfum de Jadielle qui flotte, quelque part, et qui échappe à Red, mais c'est une odeur presque familière qui lui répète qu'il peut y arriver, même si ce sourire figé ne ressemble à rien d'aimé.)

« Intéressant », répond distinctement Giovanni, les mains croisées sous son menton.

o

o

C'est un torrent de flammes que Red tente d'esquiver, qui rebondit sur le sol en un millier de flambeaux, hurlant leurs couleurs sur la roche brune, déluge de carmins dorés et de jaunes orangés, un souffle vorace et brûlant qui court dans l'air en menaçant de rentrer dans le corps de Red.

Dans sa course frénétique et incontrôlée, Red bondit, se réceptionne en glissant sur les pierres irrégulières, se recroqueville et roule sur le côté, perçoit une vague ardente escalader son dos, se relève et continue de courir, toujours. Ses jambes hurlent à force d'être malmenées, son dos se tord en tous sens, ses bras jaillissent comme des ailes venues concurrencer Sulfura, il se sent voler, il se sent hystérique et vivant sous les morsures incandescentes et la poussière qui explose sur son passage et à sa suite, sous les cendres qui se répandent autour de lui comme une onde grise et noire, sous les hurlements stridents, sous le vent qui file avec lui, sous les goulées d'air piquant et âcre qu'il avale avec voracité, et tant pis pour tout ce qui pourra arriver après.

Red se retourne, Pikachu toujours accroché à son épaule, la Pokéball de Florizarre dans sa main, et tout commence enfin.

o

o

Il entend ses inspirations saccadées, son souffle erratique lui déchire encore la gorge, froid sous l'odeur de fumée, les étincelles frétillent encore dans ses artères, parcourant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles explosent en feu d'artifice dans l'extrémité de ses doigts, et Red n'a aucune idée de ce que signifie l'agitation autour de lui ; elle n'a rien de pertinent, rien d'intéressant, Red a déjà fait ce qu'il voulait, il a combattu, duel privé, duel de volontés, duel carnassier, et Red a, de justesse, gagné, mais plus notable, plus important : affalé sur le sol dur et irrégulier, il se sent juste extatique et _vivant_.

o

o

Red se met en marche, bouge, court, saute dans le vide, vole, jaillit, se précipite, Red respire et se débat contre, avec le monde, Red est assoiffé de sensations primales et résistantes dans leur évanescence, Red est affamé d'énergies premières et chaotiques, Red est insatisfait par les déferlantes éphémères qu'il parvient à recueillir, Red est remplacé par le besoin inextinguible de _brûler_, Red est avide, inassouvi, insatiable, alors Red continue à tendre vers le bout, quel qu'il soit, parce qu'il lui faut encore davantage pour continuer à être.

Ce qui peut arriver après ne le concerne pas : ce sont déjà des choses qui gisent dans son dos, il s'en moque, elles ne lui apporteront rien, elles ne dansent pas avec lui, elles ne lui permettent pas de réveiller des sensations et des courants dans son corps, elles ne l'emportent pas avec lui dans leur déluge d'informations incrustant dans le corps de Red la conscience qu'il _est_.

Mouvement, partout, tout le temps, éternellement, gestes qui obéissent à leurs seules lois, luttes et combats, parce que Red ne connaît que cela et le _vit_ enfin pleinement.

Mais un jour, sur le chemin, la déferlante de flammes qui se met à danser autour de lui, qui se retrouve scindée la deuxième fois par les propres lancées de Dracaufeu, en défense (une ronde, protection, vulnérabilité à l'arrière), est celle d'un Arcanin.

o

o

Comme pour sceller des retrouvailles, Green essaye de le frapper.

(Mains tirant sur sa veste et enserrant presque son cou ; c'est le corps de Green, devant lui, presque contre lui, le corps de Green, et Red ne ressent rien, pas encore, peut-être après, il faut insister.)

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? !_ »

Mais c'est la chorégraphie de Red, faite d'esquives et de gestes qui nagent l'un contre l'autre sans se rencontrer. Il ne peut pas se laisser toucher, pas comme ça, pas quand il n'y a plus rien pour les défendre et que la victoire de Red dépendra seulement de ses actions. C'est un duel qui reprend, un duo, une association, un contrat entre eux, quelque chose de grand qui rend le corps de Red prêt à tout tant qu'il peut vivre, encore et encore.

« T'as la moindre idée de ce que tu fiches ? ! »

Green, entend Red, Green brûle aussi, brûle d'une infinité d'émotions, Green est habité par des torrents de pulsions ; Green est vivant, lui aussi, Green est peut-être prêt à danser, à se laisser emporter dans la tempête rugissante qui crée tout sur son passage.

« Ils les capturent et toi, sale abruti, tu participes à ça au lieu de les arrêter, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête de crétin pour que tu décides de _les aider _? ! »

Green le secoue, Green le fait bouger, Green le regarde et il ne peut probablement pas comprendre que Red soit heureux que de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu, c'est Green qui s'est mis à le poursuivre pour se hisser jusqu'à lui, que c'est Green qui revient pour se transcender et progresser en le poussant en avant.

_Regarde !_ lui crient les yeux de Red. _Regarde-moi être en vie !_

Mais Green n'écoute pas ce langage-là.

Red file comme le vent, pour que Green continue, lui aussi.

o

o

Les éclairs d'Électhor réveillent de nouveaux courants sur les joues de Pikachu, mais pas encore, pas encore, ils doivent se rapprocher avant de foncer, gagner chaque décimètre à force de diversions, de feintes et de bonds ; quand une décharge traverse la peau de Red, sa mécanique se trouble un moment avant de revenir en tambourinant contre ses oreilles, comme pour lui rappeler, encore et encore, que le monde fonctionne différemment.

L'euphorie est présente dans son souffle coupé, dans son corps contorsionné, dans ses yeux grands ouverts que Red sait brillant à la lumière de l'électricité étrangère qui s'abat autour de lui. L'arène se forme sur les pas de Red, sa propre prison, une cage qui cherche à l'enfermer, mais Red s'amuse, le cœur battant, le sang hystérique et bouillant.

Il y a une pulsation plus puissante à l'intérieur de lui.

Red n'est pas encore retombé de son saut, lorsqu'il lance le signal à Pikachu.

o

o

Accrocs, chocs, confrontations, inlassables, toujours différentes, toujours imparfaites, toujours suivies d'une riposte. Une rivière ondule dans le corps de Red, mise à ébullition par la rage et la volonté de Green, encore et encore, même devant les défaites, même devant les fuites.

Hasards de rencontres tentées et réussies, évaluation, comme un jeu de piste, comme un jeu de chasse.

Désormais, il y a quelqu'un dans le dos de Red, quelqu'un qui cherche à l'atteindre et qui rappelle à Red qu'il doit continuer de courir pour montrer le chemin.

Le regard de Green, posé sur lui, incandescent pour lui, le soutient.

o

o

Respiration hachée, entrecoupée, complexe et difficile à mener jusqu'à son terme, mais Red ne sacrifie pas son rythme pour autant, endure, s'agite, reste en mouvement.

Froid, neige, blanc, au milieu des giclées d'eau glacée, et Red déteste, déteste déteste déteste déteste–

Lokhlass chante, donne le rythme pour contrer le gel, esquive les ailes de givre d'Artikodin, et Red tremble, frémit, s'agite, mais d'écœurement et de peur devant la glace avant de la piétiner, toujours plus vite, toujours plus léger et toujours plus fort, continuant ce combat-là, parce qu'il le faut et qu'il ne sait faire que cela.

o

o

Il lui semble que le ciel luit comme de la nacre, lorsqu'il le revoit enfin.

o

o

Il n'y a aucun geste de sympathie dans la poussée qui place la liasse de documents sur la table Red n'en cherchait de toute façon pas. L'intérêt n'est pas là.

Des plans, des points, sans ligne pour les relier, juste un numéro près de chacun pour les classer. Les yeux de Red bondissent de l'un à l'autre, dressent, construisent des figures et des voyages, cherchent la logique, les logiques, la règle, l'axiome, la progression, devinent l'intention dans les déplacements de créatures dévorant le monde, éternellement condamnées à fuir la nature qui les a mises en mouvement.

« Route 38 », commente Red, et Giovanni l'a énoncé en même temps, arrivé à ses propres conclusions de son côté.

Même avant de battre le Maître qui l'avait jadis accueilli à la Ligue, Red n'a jamais sous-estimé le goût manifeste de Giovanni pour la stratégie ; peut-être est-ce même à ce titre qu'il a cherché avec tant d'ardeur à le repousser hors de la lumière de Kanto. L'accepter, le reconnaître n'est pas agréable, mais Red doit compter sur ses talents pour s'en méfier toujours.

(Pourquoi ? demande une voix. Pour plus tard ? Pour quand ? Dans quel but ? Quel incidence sur maintenant ?)

Réunir des données, les analyser, comprendre et deviner, ne sont pas des capacités usuellement partagées, pas à ce point, pas avec une telle précision.

« Vous êtes un monstre », constate seulement Red.

Le sourire figé de Giovanni ne le contredit pas.

« Belles paroles, venant d'un démon. »

o

o

Peut-être qu'il l'est, qu'il s'exprime ainsi, suppose Red, mais alors, est-ce que Green est son contraire ou tout comme lui ?

Red l'ignore, et s'il ne trouve pas la réponse, peut-être n'a-t-elle pas d'importance.

(Ne pense pas, vis, cours, vole…)

Green, lui, vole, court, s'épuise, mais continue, lui aussi, se précipite également à Johto, et tout est très bien comme ça, c'est une image chaleureuse et familière, un morceau de vrai, un éclat qui ranime le corps de Red lorsqu'il menace de s'effondrer.

o

o

Ils avalent le monde à chaque enjambée, inlassables, insatiables, et il faut les trouver pour les arrêter, deviner où ils se rendront pour leur couper le chemin ; un jeu où l'adversaire fuit et court plus vite que lui, mais Red persévère. Cette poursuite, dans son endurance, est aussi un combat, et Red ne connaît que cela.

La frénésie est parfaite, tumultueuse, énorme et riche. Tout s'accumule, tout stagne en Red, jusqu'à la trouvaille qui fait éclater l'étincelle : déferlante d'omniscience, flux qui pulsent avec passion dans tout son corps. Combats en plusieurs manches, Red peut y parvenir, morceau d'intensité par morceau, fragments vivants par fragments.

(Au milieu de tout, l'air percutant son visage, son corps qui s'échine dans ses actions, comme en percutant à répétition un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre.)

Suicune gronde devant Tortank, Suicune est prêt à bondir et à reprendre sa route, mais Red a _besoin_ de savoir lequel des deux a le plus besoin de courir, et Red a besoin de _sentir_.

o

o

Green parvient – enfin – à le rattraper.

(Comme sous l'influence d'une prédiction, Red s'est souvenu de l'odeur de Green, la veille, même si elle ne lui évoquait rien de connu et qu'il n'a trouvé aucune description pour la retranscrire.

La veille, Red s'est souvenu, comme si c'était en soi-même un souvenir, que Green lui manquait.)

La pulsion revient, enflant dans le corps de Red : il ne ressent rien, pour l'instant, mais il suffit de commencer le combat pour que tout recommence. Pour que Red se noie dans l'euphorie et recommence à respirer.

_Tu es revenu !_ s'époumone silencieusement Red devant Green, parce que, peut-être que cette fois, l'issue de la danse, du combat, ne sera pas évidente d'emblée ; ce que Red a voulu (et désiré que ce soit précisément Green qui soit de nouveau devant lui, ce jour-là).

Mais Green continue de s'avancer, avec des pas secs, sans courir, et Red ne comprend pas. Les duels se font de face.

« Fiche le camp », siffle Green. « Je suis juste venu éclater mon prédécesseur. »

Et Green l'ignore et le dépasse.

Juste comme ça.

o

o

Ses mollets sont sur le sol, constate distraitement Red, et ses genoux aussi. Sa main tient une Pokéball sur ses cuisses ; qui avait-il choisi, déjà ? Il a dû y réfléchir, il a dû se rappeler qui Green enverrait peut-être en premier, s'adapter à Green pour forcer Green à s'adapter dans ce duel d'indéterminé à mutuellement former, dans cette dépendance qu'ils se créent, dans ces tensions qu'ils se renvoient, ces tensions qui les font vivre et brûler.

_Mais pas d'importance, parce que devant la proposition du combat, refus_, se chantonne Red. Rien à attendre, juste du vide, juste l'attente elle-même, juste sans savoir quoi rechercher, juste sans savoir quand tout, quand _ça_, finira.

Juste pour rien.

Red rit tellement fort que ses yeux se mettent à pleurer.


End file.
